


Are You Challenging Me?

by lunabelieves



Category: Halloweentown (1998), Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Gen, I just think Marnie and Max would make a good couple, Idk what i'm doing, this takes place before the five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: A witch hunter and a witch walk into a bar...
Relationships: Max Dennison/Marnie Piper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Are You Challenging Me?

“I stood up to a powerful warlock when I was thirteen.”

He laughs. “But with your family helping you, right?”

Marnie frowned. The man beside her hadn’t spoken till he noticed the crystal around her neck. She was surprised he had noticed it, in the dark of the bar. It made her wonder if he could sense the magic in it, the magic in her. How the conversation led to this was beyond her.

“Alright, Mr. Tough Guy. What did you do?”

“Faced three all powerful, centuries old witches I returned from the dead.” He sounded both embarrassed and a bit arrogant.

“You returned three witches from the dead?”

The man rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah…The Sanderson Sisters.”

“You’re the one who lit the black flame candle?” She threw back her head and laughed.

“How was I supposed to know they’d come back!” 

“Because that’s powerful magic! God, you were a stupid kid!”

“No stupider than trying to get the mortal world to coexist with the fine folks of Halloweentown.”

“Worked, didn’t it?”

He smiled at her. “We weren’t properly introduced, you know? Even if you know me and I know you. If we‘re going to try and outdo one another, we should know each other‘s names.”

“Marnie Cromwell-Piper.” At the insistence that the Cromwell name continue, her grandmother urged her to change her last name. But Marnie still held onto the Piper. In memory of her dad.

“Max Dennison. Formerly of LA and Salem.”


End file.
